


Overused phrase

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has a super casual way of throwing out the words "Will you marry me" This angers Marco as he has had a crush on Mario for so long, his true feelings finally come out when mutual friend Andre Schurrle responds to Mario’s proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overused phrase

Marco sighed as he and Mario conceded a goal on FIFA, they were currently playing against team mates Thomas and Bastian, Marco is on a 12 game unbeaten run and he wasn’t going to lose it now against Bastian and Thomas of all people. The score is currently one-one with only a minute left of the virtual game when Marco gave a cross over to Mario’s virtual player.

“Goallllllllll” Marco jumped in the air

“Yesss Marry me Marco” Mario held up a hand up for a high five, which Marco rejected and rolled his eyes at the younger man.

“Good game” Bastian smiled

“come on Basti” Thomas said and pulled Bastian out of the room.

“Marco, Mario? Want to practice some penalties with me?” Manuel smiled hopeful

“Yeah why not” Mario smiled

“Should be fun” Marco smiled back at Mario

The three of them made their way over to the door when Andre ran up behind them suddenly

“wait, can I come?”

“Of course” Mario exclaimed happily

Marco on the other hand wasn’t happy, when ever he got the chance to be alone with Mario, Andre always has to come along uninvited and he just had to go along with it and pretend everything was just fine, when it wasn’t.

The group of them made there way on to the training pitch, Mario and Andre were happily chatting in front leaving Marco to walk behind on himself! Why does Andre always ruin everything? Manuel stood between the two goal posts “Ok Andre you first, then Mario and last but not least Marco, kets ok”

Andre stood on the penalty spot, waited a couple of seconds in a bid to try and trick Manuel he kicked the ball harder then intend and put high above the cross bar. Manuel laughed “What the fuck was that?” Andre laughed in response to the question but not as hard as Marco who was laying on the floor struggling to breath, Marco doesn’t hate Andre, actually Marco considers Andre to be a pretty good friend but that serves him right for muscling on his Mario time.

“Marco?”

“Huh” The voice shocked Marco out of his thoughts, smiling up at the other man when he realised Mario was offering him a hand which he took gracefully and pulled himself back on his feet.

“Thanks”

“It’s ok” Mario smiled in the goofy way which Marco loved.

“Sorry to break up this little love group but it’s your turn Mario”

Mario took his placed on the penalty spot and placed his shot right down the middle of the goal, making it an easy save for Manuel.

Manuel raised his eyebrow at Mario “It’s no surprise why Thomas takes our penalties”

Andre laughed a little bit “That was worse than me”

Marco rolled his eyes in Andre’s direction and made his own way to the penalty spot, kicking the ball into the top left hand corner giving Manuel no chance in hell of saving it.

“Yes” Marco fist pumped the air as Mario came running up to him and casually throwing his arms around Marco’s next “Marry me Marco” Marco pushed Mario away slightly, he hated how Mario just casually threw those words at him, sure he didn’t know how Marco felt about him but the words hurt him deep inside.

There was a sudden awkward silence between them, which Manuel eventually broke with a quick cough “Anyway i’m off see you later guys” Marco turned to Mario “want to come over to my room for a bit?”

“Sure, cyah later Andre”

Mario and Marco made the short walk over from the training pitch to Marco’s room in a couple of minutes as it is so conveniently located on the ground floor of the hotel.

“You want a beer?”

“yeah” Mario smiled and sat down on a near by bed, Marco opened the mini fridge pulling out two beers, pressed one into Mario’s hand and sat down on the bed next to Mario.

“You know Andre pissed me off today why does he always show up uninvited anyway?”

Mario laughed “Marry me Marco”

It took all his strength not to grab Mario and give him a hard shake, it’s not right just to throw the words around all the time, Marco’s thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Marco called out.

“Andre. Can I come in?”

Marco pulled himself up off the bed and opened the door “come in”

The three of them sat in a small circle on the floor, they had decided the play a card game to pass on little time, Marco dealt each of them one card each, each of them looked at the card and made the decision on if they wanted to keep it or not, Mario had turned over a king so he immune in the round, Marco on the other hand the two of spades and switched with Andre who had no choice in the matter and ended up with the number two and Marco ended up with the 8 of hearts.

“yesssss” Marco cheered

“what you cheering for Mario won”

“I still beat you”

Mario laughed “marry me”

once again Marco rolled his eyes and scoffed at the comment but this time Andre but in “i’ll marry you Mario” Enough was enough, Marco stood up and turned to face Andre “will you just get the fuck out of my room”

Andre frowned “what have I done?”

“Just fuck off, I love you Andre but I can’t deal with this right now”

“ok” Andre stood up and left the room “see you later Mario, talk to you later Marco”

“Was that really necessary, what’s up with you?”

“You keep throwing will you marry me around all the time, I can’t do it any more, I love you ok” Marco shook his head and put his head in his hands.

“you love me? I love you too”

“Stop fucking with me Mario”

“No I really do, the will you marry me thing was just hints”

“Stop it Mario it’s not fair”

Mario walked over to where Marco was standing placing his thumb and finger on his chin and tilted it upwards capturing Marco’s mouth with his own, Marco gasped at first then started to kiss Mario back, Marco laid back on the bed pulling Mario on top of him without breaking the kiss, putting his left hand on Mario’s head and pushed his tongue into his mouth exploring the area using his right hand to undo the buttons on the button up shirt Mario was wearing getting half way down and tearing the whole thing off. Marco explored Mario’s body and abs running his hands up and down it, feeling Mario’s hand on the hem of his tshirt Marco broke the kiss to take it off.

Mario looked up at Marco shyly “Are we going to have sex?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah”

Marco smiled innocently “Me too”

Mario grabbed the belt on Marco’s jeans and unbuckled it quickly then the button before pulling them down Marco’s legs leaving them at Marco’s ankles who kicked them off. Mario brought his mouth down to the bulge still trapped behind the cloth of Marco’s boxers, Mario took the clothed cock into his mouth and sucked on the material drawing a loud, frustrated groan from Marco.

“Take them off” Mario glanced up and smirked taking the clothed cock out of his mouth and replacing it for Marco’s clothed balls, Marco is painfully hard and all he needs right now is to feel Mario’s hot mouth on his cock.

“Mario please” Mario pulled his mouth away all together and placed his hands in the elastic of Marco’s boxer shorts and pushed them down his body letting Marco’s hard cock spring up onto his belly. Mario jerked the hard member off a couple of times then brought his mouth back down sucking on the head then going lower taking as much of Marco into his mouth as possible casually bobbing his head up and down, only pulling out to lick at the vein on the underside then taking him back in, Marco threw his head back in pleasure Mario gave blow jobs like a king. Marco made a groan of frustration as Mario pulled off his mouth and pulled off his own jeans and boxer shorts together.

“Fuck me Marco”

Marco smoked and flipped there positions placing his hand on Mario’s cock and jerked it a couple of times, Mario was already hard but Marco decided a little teasing was in order, Marco was mving his hand up and down painfully slow making Mario buck up and wither in frustration.

“Do you ah have any ah lube” Mario panted out

“No but I think Mats has some” Marco dropped Mario’s cock and jumped off the bed running over to where Mats bed was and dipped his hand in the draw returning with a foil packet and a small tube of lube.

Mario laughed “who fucks Mats?”

Marco shrugged “I think Mats fucks Erik”

Mario bit his lip then spoke “Have you ever done this before?”

“Yeah, have you?”

“no”

“I’ll try not to hurt you”

Mario spread his legs and Marco sat between them pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubbing it across his anus then sinking a finger in slowly to give Mario time to get used to the new feeling, exploring the area with the digit then fucking him with it gently moving it in and out of the tight area, speeding up slightly when he felt Mario stretch around his finger a little more then adding a second digit, thrusting in and out slowly almost instantly stretching Mario as much as possible ready for his cock, judging Mario stretched Marco pulled out his fingers and rolled the condom on his painfully hard cock pouring the rest of the lube onto his cock, groaning finally giving himself a bit of attention.

Marco lined up his throbbing member with Mario’s hot glistening hole “You ready Mario?” Mario nodded. Marco grabbed Mario’s legs and put them on his shoulder and slowly pushed in slowly giving time for Mario to get used the sensation, Mario moaned feeling himself stretch to adjust Marco’s cock as Marco slid into the hilt he stalled for a few seconds to give Mario further time to adjust.

Mario slid his eyes closed and sunk his teeth into his lip “Does it hurt Mario?” “Yeah but i’ll be ok, just move” After a while, Marco locked eyes with Marco. Marco carefully began to thrust in and out of the other man, causing Mario to moan, the burn finally turning into pleasure Marco forgot about himself completely as he fucked Mario slowly, he ignored the urge to thrust faster, harder into that delicious tightness, and concentrated on making this good for Mario. “Fuck me” Mario screamed that was Marco’s que to go harder, gripping his hips in a painful grip Marco slammed into him as hard and fast as possible in search of Mario’s prostate it didn’t take long for the groan of pleasure to fall from Mario’s mouth, Marco angled each thrust onto his prostate and picked up Mario’s cock jerking him off at the same pace of his thrusts, slam after slam onto his prostate and Marco’s talented hand stroking him furiously Mario came hard spurted his hot load all over his chest and Marco’s hand. Mario laid back back and clenched his eyes shut enjoying the feel of Marco filling him with hard, quick thrusts. Marco was close now, he leaned down and captured Mario’s mouth filling him with one last thrust then emptied his load into the condom.

Marco rested his head on Mario’s shoulder as both men laid panting together in a hot sweaty mess of tangled bodies. Marco pulled out his cock and tied off the condom and chucking it in a near by bin.

“Do you think Andre will forgive me?” Marco laughed

Mario shrugged “Can we not talk about Andre right now and concentrate on us?”

“On us?”

“I mean are we together now?”

Marco locked eyes with Mario “Do you want to be?”

Mario nodded “More than anything in the world”

“Then Mario you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This another super old fanfic, I had forgotten I had written. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
